Twist of Direction: Naruto
by reader d
Summary: No man ever thinks that a small change of direction makes a difference. But the fact of the matter is that it makes all the difference. Anything can happen with a small twist of direction.
1. Twist from Hell

6:00 AM

This is my first attempt at a cross over. I hope you guys like it. If you like it please review if not and leave some constructive criticism for me to take into account. As some of you might know this chapter started out as two individual chapters, I decide two combine them and fix them up a little, because I really didn't like the way they flowed when I read them. Any way enjoy the story.

And of course I don't own Naruto or Soul Calibur.

---

_No man ever thinks that a small change of direction makes a difference. But the fact of the matter is that it makes all the difference._

_Anything can happen with small twist of direction._

---

"NARUTO!! Wake up already!!"

The screeching voice traveling through the hall of the orphanage came from director of the orphanage, who at this time was trying to wake up a sleepy six year old.

-BANG- BANG-

"Wake up, we're late!"

The shocks of being woken up while his feet being tangled in the covers were primary factors as to why the sleepy blonds head slammed onto the floor.

"O-OWW!"

After having a bit consciousness smacked into him by the floor, Naruto gave the director a yawned, "I'm going, I'm going.."

_Late? What's going on today?_

As Naruto shuffled out into the hallway still in his pajamas, he noticed all the other orphans were already dressed, bags in hand, and ready to go…. Where?

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto asked one of the older kids walking by.

"To the field trip, dummy, where else?" he replied.

"Huh? What field trip?" he asked scratching his head with a bewildered look, trying to remember what he was talking about.

Suddenly the director appeared in front Naruto with a upset look on her face.

"Naruto you're still not ready? Do you at least have your bags?"

With a look of desperation she knelt down, licked the tip of her thumb, and wiped some dirt off the tip of his nose.

"Naruto you're a mess… Have you been playing outside in the trees again?" asked the director in an exasperated voice.

"Uuuuhh… No Miss Cooks…" he replied with a grin and a lie only a 6 year old would come up with.

"Uh-huh… I've told you before to stop climbing in the trees. You could fall and hurt yourself. Now hurry up and go get dressed. We're leaving in a few minutes."

"B-but… fiiinne.." He dropped his head and walked to his room to get ready.

---

All the other kids were in awe by the great Hokage monument. Naruto on the other hand got bored within 5 minutes. Boredom soon made his head fill with thoughts of mischief.

'_I wonder if I can climb all the way to that guy's nose?'_

He was literally shaking with excitement from the thought of being the booger of the last of the four bigheaded rock guys, or at least those were the words going through his head.

"Oh no you don't!!"

Just as he started running for the giant heads the tour guide grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and held him in the air while his legs were still running.

"Don't even think about it! You're staying with the rest of you're group. You got that you little twerp?"

"Let me go you old hag!" He yelled reaching out to the wall as if it was a treasure beyond imagining.

"Fine go on you little brat…" She said dropping him on his rear. "I'm sick of you kids anyways!" she yelled a vein throbbing out of her temple. She stormed off leaving Naruto to his fun and mischief.

Finally being left alone Naruto took off running to the cliff wall… in the wrong direction.

---

A slender figure was walking gradually down the streets of Konoha with a look of complete unpleasantness on her face. Huruka was a woman of average beauty. She had shoulder length brown hair that she just let hang. She had brown eyes that told a lifetime of trials. She was about 5'5 and was only semi-athletic, smoking didn't exactly encourage her to get out and exercise.

She had gone out for a walk after the day's events to cool off and maybe buy another pack of smokes. Huruka had just been having a crappy day all around. She had just moved into her new house and out of nowhere a baseball came crashing through it. It just reminded her that nothing ever goes the way she plans.

As she walked through the street she took a quick review of her life. She was going to be thirty-seven in two months, she had no husband or boyfriend, she lived by herself, and so far her smoking problem hadn't gotten any better. The one thing in her life that gave her any satisfaction was her job.

She was a freelance writer who wrote random articles for magazines, but she also wrote her own novels. Lately she had been trying her hand at love novels, but the ridiculously new hit "Icha Icha" series was making things difficult. It was a pain so much so that her latest novels weren't even selling because of it.

She looked at all the people around her, all the happy faces. Couples holding hands, parents playing with their kids, she hated being alone. Doing nothing but writing help her social life, but she wished in did. Hell she'd settle for a rat if it would keep her company.

She was a child of three. She was smack dab in the middle and had fallen through the cracks made by her older brother and younger sister when it came to support and loving from their parents. She knew they had done their best even if it wasn't exactly the most pleasing of things to go through.

Her father had passed away a few years ago from lung cancer. Ironically enough that hadn't helped her quit smoking much. She cut down but it still wasn't good. She used to smoke around two packs a day. Now she's gone down to pack a day.

Huruka and her mother hadn't gotten along since she had decided to become a writer. Her mom thought that it was a waste of time and effort and Huruka's book sales weren't helping her case.

She got along fairly well with her brother and sister even if she did favor her brother. He had taken her in for a while before he got married and got a new place with his wife.

She and her sister had always had a competitive relationship. Huruka was a struggling writer while her sister was a successful actress. Their mother hadn't been happy with her decision either but had quickly been swayed by the money she was making.

Since her father had died they got together a little more often than they used to, hoping to spend just a little more time with each other…

She heard an ear-shattering thunderbolt that brought her back from her thoughts. She looked up and realized it was going to storm soon so she sped up her pace to get home, not wanting to be out during a thunderstorm any longer then she needed to be. She hated it when it rained, ever since she was little she would huddle in a corner the second she heard thunder.

She sped her steady jogging up into a panicking open run. She was nearly home when she made a wrong turn without noticing into an alley. She quickly noticed her mistake and was about to turn around when she tripped over something lying on the ground.

She stood up abruptly to sound of another thunderbolt. She was about to take off again when she noticed what she tripped over. At first she thought it must have been a trashcan but as she took a closer look at it she saw that it was just a little kid…

Huruka did a quick double take and inspected the object even more closely. It had battered clothes on, it had eyes, hair, limbs, and it was breathing. Yes just as she thought it was a little kid.

It was a kid!

" Oh crap, kid are you okay!?" she got no response. Panicking and not knowing what else to do she picked the child up and ran to her house, this time in the right direction.

---

Huruka stormed into her house and slammed the door. Thankfully it didn't start to rain until after she got inside. She laid the seemingly dead kid on the floor over a blanket. She checked to make sure it was still breathing. She let out a sigh of relief the second she saw its chest rise.

She sat next to the child and examined it more closely. From the looks of it the child was just sleeping. It had untidy brown hair and its skin covered in layers of dirt. It smelled horrible, like dumpster. Its clothes were all worn out and smeared with grime. Over all the kid looked like a mess.

After a few minutes Huruka decided to clean the kid up. She grabbed a wet paper towel and started to wipe it across his face. She continued doing this until she noticed a pair of wide blue eyes gazing at her.

Not exactly sure why she stood completely still and let the room sit in an uneasy silence.

That is until he started screaming.

Before Huruka could react, Naruto jumped off the floor and started running around the house as if he were a wild chimp. He ran through the living room to the kitchen and through the living room again. Jumping from couches, coffee tables, shelves, and ceiling fans. He left nothing unbroken as he made his rampage toward the front door.

He was just a few inches away from the door out of nowhere Huruka tackled him to the ground with enough force to get him steady, but not injure him.

"CALM DOWN! Is this anyway to thank me for saving you" Huruka yelled as she put the surprisingly agile toddler full nelson.

"Let me go you hag!" yelled the frightened child. He had no idea where he was the last thing he remembers is falling asleep in some alley and then he wakes up in some strangers house.

"Will you stay still?! You might be hurt!" Huruka hollered to the little kid.

Very slowly the child quit squirming around Huruka's arms his crying was reduced to soft sniffles. The sniffling sounds coming from the child soon came to a complete halt as he relaxed to Huruka's hold.

"Where am I?" The child asked quietly.

"You're in my house. I brought you here after I found you in some alley." She stated softly as she laid her head on his breathing a sign of relief.

"Look kid we have to clean you up you might have a cut that'll get infected so I have to check, ok?" she stated with serious voice. The brown haired child nodded 'yes' to her.

Huruka lifted the kid up and carried him to her bathroom. She turned on the shower and undressed the child. She couldn't tell at first but no she was sure that the kid was a boy. She rolled up her sleeves as she put the boy in the shower.

She started to shampoo his hair in an awkward silence, until he ultimately broke it with an over due question.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Huruka Anaki." She said as she started to scrub harder at his scalp. She was amazed at the amount of mud trailing down his face. "What's yours?" His brown hair started to disappear.

"Naruto Uzumaki" he said as blond hair started to appear.

---

Even though the rags he called clothes were torn, had cuts, and holes in them. Huruka was surprised to see that Naruto wasn't hurt at all. He didn't have any cuts, bruises, or anything for that matter to show for his rough appearance.

After an hour of washing, cleaning, and scrubbing Huruka dried and clothed the now clean Naruto. They went on into the kitchen so they could find something to eat.

The small blonde was now sporting some clothes that Huruka had been planning to give to her niece. He was making a face and staring at the big heart on his chest. Although it wasn't either one's first choice it would have to do for now.

The somewhat failure of a writer was rummaging through her fridge for something the kid could eat. By the looks of it he could use a little food in him.

"Let's see what I've got here…"

'_Juice, beer, spoiled milk, beer, a rotten apple, beer, bad cheese, beer, cold pizza, and more beer…'_

As Huruka pulled out the pizza to heat up she made a mental note to add grocery shopping and A.A. on her "to do" list.

Taking two small glasses from the cabinet above her Huruka poured both of them a little juice.

-CLINK-

Naruto still fixated on his new attire was broken from his trance by the juice presented to him.

Without waiting another moment the toddler chugged the juice. He felt as if he hadn't had anything this good in his life.

Still not knowing what to say, Huruka took a few stalling sips from her glass. She sat listening to the patter of rain on the roof and windows while watching the boy. Carefully setting down her juice the writer asked the unavoidable question.

"Hey kid."

Naruto who was now drinking her juice too just said, "hmmmm?"

"Why were you in that alley back there?"

"I got sleepy, so I laid down."

"That's a pretty stupid thing to do kid," said Huruka as she got up to get the pizza from the microwave.

"So how'd you get in that alley anyways?"

"I got lost," he said as he took a giant bite of pizza.

"How long were you lost?" asked Huruka as she took a bite of her own pizza.

"A week."

Ackckkckc… cough* cough*… "A week?!" she said after she almost choked to death on her pizza.

"Yep." He finished off his food.

"Your mom and dad must be worried sick about you!" she said matter-of-factly.

His expression changed slightly, he lowered his head just a bit and looked at the table.

"I… don't have… a mom or dad," the six year old said quietly.

"Ohhh…"

Not exactly sure what to do or say Huruka laid her pizza down and offered it to him. She sat there quietly watching him as he devoured her food.

"Sooo… you don't have parents but you were away from somewhere. Where do you live?"

"I was in a place with a bunch of other kids like me."

"Like you?"

"Kids without moms or dads."

"Oh an orphanage. You must have lived at the Cookdale Orphanage. It's the only one on this side of Konoha."

"I dunno… the director's name was Ms. Cook."

"That sounds about right then. So what happened? How did you get lost?"

"I don't remember… The last time I was with everyone we were looking at these big heads. I went to go play… then I was alone. I tried to find them but I didn't know where they were."

"Did you try telling someone you were lost or going back home?"

"I didn't know the way and people wouldn't listen to me when I was trying to tell them."

"Well you're ok now. I'm gonna get you back home. Ok?"

-CRASH-

A sudden flash of lightning reminded Huruka that it was still raining outside, and from the sounds of it the storm was getting worse.

"Never mind… We're gonna wait here for the rain to stop, then I'll take you back to the orphanage."

"OK… You got something to do around here?"

"Nope, not exactly used to having here." Huruka looked around her place for something to keep the kid occupied. Finding nothing, the search led her to one very important conclusion. She was very boring.

Hoping that the people that lived here before her had better social lives, she looked through one of the rooms. At one of the four corners she found a deck of cards.

"How bout I teach you a card game." She said as she took them out of the box.

"A game?"

"Yeah, it's called poker."

--

A few hours later the rain still hadn't let up and Huruka was losing badly.

She was astonished by how lucky this kid was. Even with no idea how to play he was winning almost every hand. There were a few times she caught herself telling him he lost even when he had actually won, especially when he got the royal flush.

If the math was done she owed him 20 packs of cookies, 5 tubs of ice cream, and 10 juice boxes.

Huruka looked at the clock, it was past ten o' clock. There was no way she'd be able to take Naruto back tonight.

"Well we better get some rest," she sighed.

"It looks like we're gonna have to go back first thing in the morning, it's too late now even if it wasn't still raining."

When she didn't hear a response she looked over to Naruto who was already dosing with his head on the table, clutching yet another royal flush.

_Huh… This kiddo really does have some good luck. He must be tired…_

---

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

Huruka woke up that morning to the annoying beeps of her alarm. She glanced at the clock as she pulled off the covers.

6:00 A.M.

She stopped at mid pull when a thought came to mind.

'_It's way to early to get up_.'

But just before her head could hit the pillow, she noticed something that was off about this morning. At the other side of the bed, there was a small lump.

'_What the hell? What is that?' _Huruka slowly grabbed the bat under her bed, ready to strike if it was one of those cat size rats again. (They are very dangerous)

Quickly she tore the cover off as if it were bandied. Only to see that it was Naruto, quietly snoring in his sleep.

Huruka took a deep sigh of relief. She set the bat lightly on the floor and laid down next to him. He stirred a little. The brown haired woman saw this and gently stroked his head.

She chuckled slightly, the writer had to admit it. The kid was cute when he's sleeping. After stroking his head for a few minutes, Huruka fell back to sleep.

---

After doing her morning ritual to get ready for the day she went outside to get a smoke. When she came in after her nicotine-fix she heard a clinking sound coming from the kitchen.

"Hey kid didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to dig in other people's fridge's without permission?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you smoking is bad for you?"

"Well I'm older than you so you have to listen to me not the other way around. What are you doing over there anyways?"

"I'm trying to open this bottle. I'm really thirsty."

"What bott- wait no! That isn't for kids to drink. It's for grown-ups."

"But that's all you got in here."

"Well…how bout we go and get some breakfast and then we'll get you back?"

"Ok… but I want waffles!"

"Ok"

"And chocolate milk…"

"Ok"

"And bacon…"

"Ok"

"And…"

"Whoa kid, hold your horses there. I'm not made of money here."

"You sure do have a lot of this stuff only grown-ups can drink."

"Yeah well that's my medicine…"

"Are you sick?"

"Well there are a few places that it a disease. But lets forget about that, lets go."

--

After a costly breakfast they decided to go ahead and walk to the orphanage, which wasn't all that far away. After a little while of silence Huruka let in to her curiosity.

"How old are you anyways?"

"I'm 6. How old are you?"

"It's impolite to ask a lady that question."

'_I can't believe he made it for a week! He's only six'._

After another long silence she kept probing.

"Sooo, do you know what happened to your parents?"

"Ms. Cook said they died."

"Ms. Cook sounds pretty blunt."

"What's blunt?"

"Eehh, nothing." She really didn't feel like explaining things. "Did she tell you anything about them, or about what happened to them?"

"No, she just told me that this old man brought me to the orphanage."

"What old man?"

"I dunno his name but he wears white pajamas and a weird hat."

"White pajamas and a weird hat?"

"Yeah, he lives by the four big heads."

'_He must be talking about the Hokage… But why would the Hokage take this kid to the orphanage?'_

"Do you have a mom and dad," he asked as he tried jumping onto her back.

"I have a mom, but my dad died a while back." She helped him up and carried him piggy back stlye.

"How'd he die?"

"He was really sick."

"How'd he get sick?"

"Years and years of smoking."

He stared at her cigarette as she went to take a drag of it. She caught herself mid-drag and looked back at Naruto.

"Do as I say, not as I do."

"Huh?" Naruto had no idea what that meant.

"Hahaha, That's what my dad used to tell me. I used to say I would never say that kind of thing."

"When he would tell you that, did it work?"

"Not at all…" She said thinking back.

They saw the orphanage up ahead.

"Hey look we're here," he yelled.

"It looks like it," sighed Huruka. She felt a little put out that the walk was over already.

They knocked on the door to the office once they got inside. A frazzled middle-aged woman came to the door.

"Ms. Cook look, this is my new friend, Huruka."

There were a few seconds of silence before

"NARUTO!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" cried the director as she squeezed the life out of him.

"Ms.—Cook—I—I—can't—breaf," said the blonde who was turning blue in the face.

Ms. Cook got up and hugged Huruka.

"Thank you for finding him. We were looking for him everywhere."

"You're—welcome—but—could—you—let—me—go?"

Huruka who already couldn't breathe that well from her habits was grateful for the air.

"Well it looks like your home now kid. So I guess I'm gonna get outta here."

He didn't seam to hear her as he was greeted by all of his friends in the hallway. Not wanting to interrupt his reunion with his friends she turned around and left. As she was crossing the yard to the street she heard a call from the door. Turning around she saw the kid in the doorway waving.

"Thank you Ms. Huruka!!"

_You're welcome kid._

Huruka waved back and went home.

--

A few days later it was sunny with hardly a cloud in the sky. A certain brown-haired writer was sitting on a park bench lighting her first cigarette of the day. She was trying to get started with her new novel but it was coming along slowly.

She sat there thinking and her mind drifted to a certain rambunctious kid she had met just a few days before.

_I wonder how he's doing. What's he up to now?_

Huruka took a deep drag on her cig and hung her head back over the top of the bench. Suddenly there was a loud voice right next to her.

"HEY YOU! YOU'RE STILL SMOKING?"

After nearly giving herself whiplash from jerking forward to look for the source she saw none other than Naruto standing in front of her.

"Huhh? Yeah and what are you doing here?"

He pointed his finger accusingly at her and said, "You still owe me 10 juice boxes!"

Huruka looked at him for a moment before saying, "Heheh, Ok kid. Let's go."

Naruto ran ahead of her towards a store. Our brown haired writer walked calmly behind him, taking the last few puffs of her cigarette.

'_Guess I'll finish this now…' _she heard yelling for her to hurry up.

'_Or maybe not_'

The smoker for 16 years flicked her cigarette away and continued to step on it as she walked towards Naruto.

---

Well that's it for the new chapter 1. I know I said this is going to be a cross over they will show up later on.

Please review with any constructive criticism or just let me know if you like it.

*_*


	2. Christmas Wake

6:00

Sorry it took a while to put this chapter up for those of you who care. I know this story was going a little slow so in the spirit of the holidays I give you the next chapter. *!*

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Soul Caliber

---

_12/23/2008_

_Dear Huruka_

_I know this_ _is a little short notice but I was wondering if you would like to come over for a little Christmas get-together. Miroku, Yuki, and some other family members are coming. Don't write back just come over tomorrow. But if you don't want to spend time with your family you don't have to. Though we all haven't spent any time together in a long time. Still if you don't want to come you don't have to._

_Love Mom_

Huruka quickly reread the letter before she smacked her head against the wall. She removed her head from the cracked wall, reread the letter, and once again smacked her head against the wall.

She made a sigh of annoyance, '_why didn't she just call me_' she thought. Though she already knew why. If her mom had invited her over the phone then it would have been easier to say no with out feeling guilty. '_Crap…its today_'

At times like this Huruka would be taking a long drag of her cancer causing stress reliever. Her hands made an automatic move to her pockets and to her surprise she found no cancer causing stress reliever. Quickly she remembered that she had quit weeks ago.

'_What does she mean 'long time' I saw them a couple of weeks ago_'

Giving another sigh, Huruka drifted to the refrigerator. Once again surprised by another realization: inside her refrigerator was…food, actual food and there wasn't any beer in sight. Not just scraps of disfigured food, but actual food. She rummaged through the refrigerator for five minutes before concluding that there wasn't a single beer in it.

Huruka took out a fresh apple from the refrigerator, her eyes still fixated on the spectacle in front of her. She sat on her chair admiring the apple before taking bite of it.

'_It's a Christmas miracle_.'

Laughing at her own little joke she had at last got over the food but no beer occurrence. While finishing off the apple, her mind wandered to a specific course of events that had transpired over the last few months.

About four months ago, while getting away from a thunderstorm Huruka had stumbled upon an unconscious child. She took the child to her home and sort of nursed him till he woke up.

The child who turned out to be a boy, introduced himself as Naruto. He told her that he was an orphan and that he was lost. She would've taken him back the orphanage then and there, but it was raining too hard to go anywhere.

The next day, Huruka bought the small blond some breakfast, before going to the orphanage. On the way Huruka and Naruto had a small talk. She asked about him and she told some details about herself.

For Huruka it was one of longest conversations she'd had in a while, which basically describes her social life. For Naruto it was one the first times he actually talked to an adult and had their complete attention. Ms. Cooks doesn't really count; her attention is divided between fourteen other kids his age, ten kids older than him, and the fifteen other kids that were below his age.

You could say that both Huruka and Naruto sort of bonded on the way to the orphanage. A few days after she took him back she had come across him at the park. He told her that she owed him some treats from a poker game a while back. So she took him to get some treats and ended up spending the day with him.

Since then she had met up with the small blond on a daily basis. Usually they played at the park or just played poker at her house. Usually they would eat at her house, but when there was no food they would just eat out. She noticed that every time they went out the villagers would give the kid nasty looks. But she would ask him about that later.

She had to admit even though the kid could be really loud and annoying, he was still good company. And one hell of a poker player.

Coincidentally since she had first met the kid, some of her unhealthy habits seemed to a have declined greatly. Though he didn't help with her gambling problem. Thanks to the naggings of the spiky haired blond, she might end up living a longer life. He took up so much of her time that she didn't really see her family that much anymore.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

A serious of thunderous knocks at her door took Huruka out of her reminiscing thoughts. Standing up and throwing away the remains of her apple Huruka strolled to the door. She opened the door and saw that no one was outside.

Without a moments notice she was hit with a bone chilling cold wind. She stood outside looking the source of the knocking, until she reached her freezing point. Slamming the door shut Huruka walked the living room still shivering.

She was amazed that she lived in a placed named the Fire Country an yet it could still get this cold. The now frost bitten writer was about to stop by her kitchen to get something to warm herself up. When once again loud knocking sounds were bouncing off her door.

Annoyed out of her mind, Huruka reluctantly opened the door for the second time, with the small difference of wearing a coat. Once again she was faced with nothing but chilly wind. Narrowing her eyes, Huruka went further outside to find the source of the knocking.

Finding no one Huruka turned to go inside. As she turned she felt something jump on her, yelling in a booming voice.

"HURUKA!" yelled a small blond with sheer happiness on his face.

"ACKKK!" Huruka yelled in surprise. Getting a hold of what ever jumped on her. Huruka looked at the small bundle of joy that she had her hands around.

"Hehehe…I scared you." Naruto pointed at her with a giant grin on his face. Seeing as it was only Naruto, Huruka let out a sigh of relief as she rebuilt her composure.

"Kid you shouldn't go around scaring people."

"I only scared you." Naruto stated in a 'matter of fact' tone

"That doesn't matter, you still shouldn't scare people like that."

"Why?" Naruto looked at her with a inquiring look on his face.

Huruka set the energetic blond down and answered "its not nice."

"But you said you scared your brother and sister all the time"

"That's different" Huruka didn't like the constant shots of questions.

"How?" he started to pout a little.

"Those times it was funny." Naruto started to give Huruka a funny look.

"Ugh…never mind" not being able to take the interrogation from the six-year-old, Huruka gave up. While being questioned Huruka almost didn't notice something important about the way Naruto was dressed, especially in this kind of weather.

"Naruto why aren't you wearing a jacket?" the writer kneeled to get at his eye level, as she put her coat over him. He looked really pale.

"Why? Its not that cold." He said as mist came out of his mouth.

"Get inside before your face breaks off." She said a she pushed the frozen child to a heat source.

Inside the house Huruka quickly turned up the heat to warm Naruto up. She sat Naruto down on the table and started making the both of them some hot chocolate.

"Why were you outside in this kind of weather kid?" She asked as she grabbed a pot from the cabinet.

"I came to visit." Naruto took off Huruka's coat, complaining that it was too hot.

"Why aren't you wearing a jacket or something." She filled the pot with milk and placed it on the lit stove.

"I don't have one."

"Oh" at times Huruka forgot that Naruto lived in an orphanage that didn't have much money.

Looking back Huruka remembered a talk she had with Ms. Cooks. Thanks to the donations they had been receiving during to the holiday, they were able to afford electrical heaters for the rooms, though she wasn't sure she could afford winter clothing for every one.

Grabbing two cups from the pantry, Huruka poured both their cups with steaming hot chocolate. The brown haired woman brought one of the cups to Naruto while sipping on her own.

The small child gleefully took the cup and blew on it. Finally satisfied with the temperature of the liquid heater. His skin slowly turned to its natural color as he downed the contents of the cup.

Watching this, Huruka's attention went directly to a certain section of his face that she had been curious about for some time. Huruka went down to Naruto's eye level and looked intently at the marks on his cheeks. On both of Naruto's cheeks were cat like whisker marks.

At first she thought they were just smudges, but after she scrubbed at them for ten minutes. She concluded that they were not.

"Hey kid what're these mark on you're cheeks?" she inquired as she teasingly pinched both of his cheeks. Naruto squirmed under the hard pinch.

"Hehe…stop it…hehe…it tickles." Hearing this Huruka couldn't help but pinch and pull more at his cheeks. Content with the amount of laughs she got out him, she gave mercy and let him go.

"Ms. Cooks said that I was born with them." He said as he rubbed his sore cheeks.

'_Huh...birth mark_' the ex-alcoholic thought as she drank from her own cup.

Naruto looked up from his cup and noticed something of his own. Around Huruka's wrist was a gleaming silver bracelet. This was the first time he had ever seen her wear it. He pointed it out to her.

"Huruka what's that thing on your arm?" he pointed at her wrist.

Glancing at her wrist the ex-smoker answered, "It's a bracelet my dad gave me. He said that his dad gave it to him and his mom gave it to him and her dad gave it to her and so on."

She looked at the bracelet sadly "he gave it to me when I decided to be a writer."

"Why?" the now warm child asked.

"He said that you're supposed to pass it down to the kid that suited it," she took a giant gulp remembering what she was told. "At least that's what his dad told him." She looked at a certain part of the bracelet.

"Why'd it suit you?"

"Because of what it says." She gave Naruto a closer look at it and sure enough it was inscribed.

_KEEP MOVING FORWARD_

"What's that mean?" the hot coco filled child asked.

"No matter what happens in life don't let it put you down. Never stop trying to do what you know is right. No matter what direction you take, keep going and be the best you can be." The still gambler smiled and chuckled a little "well…more or less."

Naruto looked up at her with amazement. In his six years of living, those were the most incredible words he had ever heard.

Huruka had a warm feeling inside, that wasn't caused by the hot chocolate. She had forgotten why she had kept the bracelet for so long. "It's supposed to be worth a lot of money" she stated.

Putting her cup in the sink Huruka passed by the letter she had read that morning.

_'It wouldn't kill me to spend Christmas with mom,' _she thought wearily. Subsequently she remembered who was in her house.

Huruka looked at the kid who had grown on her over the last few months. She couldn't just send him back after he came all the way here. There was no way she would leave him alone in the house while she wasn't in. She could only see one solution, which didn't sound too bad.

"Hey kid, how'd you like to come with me to see my folks for Christmas?" She took his empty cup away.

"What?" the confused Naruto asked.

"My mom's having a Christmas party and she's making me go." She explained as she showed him the invitation before throwing it away. "So I thought I would take you with me."

"Really?" a small smile sprouted on his face,

"Yeah why not"

The smile blossomed into a full on grin, he leapt off his chair and started to run around Huruka chanting, "Christmas party!!! Christmas party!!! Christmas party!!!" He stopped in front of Huruka an asked, "When are we going?"

"Right now I guess," she shrugged.

"Yahoo! Lets go, lets go!" The energetic blond yelled as he ran to the door. That is until Huruka grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, inches away from the nob.

"Whoa! Kid, you're not going outside in this weather, dressed like that." She stated as she pulled him away from the door.

"But I don't have a jacket," the six year old retorted.

She pulled him towards her closet. "What, you don't think I got you something for Christmas?" She looked through the dumpster she called a closet to see where she had put it.

"Really, what is it?"

"Close your eyes" she told him.

Closing his eyes Naruto felt something warm go around his body and neck.

"Ok you can look now."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw what it was that made him warm. Over his shoulder's was a bright orange colored jacket. Around his neck was a long red scarf. He put it on to see how it fitted. The jacket was a little big on in him; the sleeves went passed his hands by three inches and the scarf almost completely covered his face, but he still loved them.

"Thanks Huruka." He said with a smile brighter than the jacket.

"Your welcome, now let's get going." She said feeling pretty good about the presents, as she led him to her mom's house.

---

"Huruka, you actually came." An average size woman hugged the almost unsuccessful writer at the door of a two story house. The woman had a thin figure similar to Huruka. Her face had a few wrinkles, but besides that looked rather young. Her long brown hair had strands of gray all around.

"Yeah I know, I'm here Mom," she said as she hugged the young looking old woman back. From behind Huruka's back Naruto saw two other people.

One was a tall handsome man with the same eyes as Huruka. He had short black hair and was about six feet tall. The man had a thin fit body.

The other one was a incredibly beautiful woman with the same eyes as Huruka's mom. She had long brown hair that went below her shoulders. She had curves in the exact right places. She was a little taller than Huruka. Right at that moment she handed the tall man next to her money.

"Told you she'd come," said the tall man as he pocketed the money.

"Damn, I guess you win." She said looking a little sour about losing.

"Yeah, its good to see you too Miroku and Yuki." A vein of annoyance was visible on Huruka's face as she hugged her 'loving' brother and sister. Though it resembled a headlock more than a hug.

"Hey I said you'd come," Miroku said defensively as he maneuvered him self out of the suffocating 'hug'. Upon releasing himself from Huruka's fury he noticed someone else by Huruka.

"Hey whose this little squirt?" He picked up Naruto and examined him closely before saying, "Huruka I knew you were desperate for a man but I didn't think you would go this far." He raised his eyebrows and pitched his voice higher to emphasize what he was saying.

Said woman smacked him over the head before taking Naruto away from him. She set Naruto down on the floor before her sister put him up in the air again.

"Oh he's sooo cute! Where'd you find him?" she said as she compressed him closer to her bosom. Naruto loosing air at that moment didn't know weather to panic or just relax.

"In an alley!" Huruka answered coming to Naruto's 'rescue' and broke him away from her sister's grasp.

Someone took Naruto away again, only this time it was her mom who got her hands on him. "Aw what's your name little one?" she asked as she rubbed their cheeks together.

"Naruto Uzumaki" he said loving the attention.

For a split moment Huruka's mother froze and she looked at Naruto weirdly. After a second or two her face reverted back to one of jolliness.

"Ok, Naruto-kun, how would you like to have some dinner with us?" The old mother of three asked with vivid smile on her face.

Naruto gladly agreed as more family came through the door.

---

In the dinning room, all of the family was seated around the rectangle shaped table and talked to each other as they had their fill of the food.

Huruka's mother was seated at the end of the table. Huruka sat near her mother with Naruto between them. Yuki sat on the other seat next to Huruka and Miroku sat parallel to them.

"So Huruka how's the new book you wrote doing," Her mother asked as she finished her plate.

"It's doing pretty good," Huruka said not liking this conversation.

"That's a first," Yuki said under her breath.

"What was that?" Huruka had a threatening look on her face.

"Oh nothing" Yuki said looking innocent, well she is an actress.

"You know I was reading it last week," Yuki began "and I almost thought it was an actual book. It was so good that I got some change from my pocket and bought two for me and Miroku."

"Oh you know what, I saw one of your newest movies. You know the one were you played a nun." Huruka began her own retort "I wanted take Naruto to see it but the he wasn't old enough and only time we could've seen it was way past his bedtime." She played with the peas on her plate and made her finishing move. "You were so good I almost believed you really were a virgin…that is until I saw the ending."

Both sisters gave each other menacing glares, so powerful sparks started to fly. Naruto oblivious to this continued to stuff his face and asked Miroku to pass the salt. Enjoying the show in front of him, Miroku passed the salt to the little boy.

"Would you both stop behaving like children," said their mother trying to keep the fighting down till after dinner

"I guess you're just jealous that I got the looks in the family," Yuki started ignoring her mother.

"Anybody can spend hours putting on makeup to look like you," Huruka spat back.

"It looks like its not working for you," the actress gave a mocking laugh.

"Sorry if I was born with natural beauty," the writer chuckled sardonically.

"Ah when will you two learn?" Miroku interrupted "Neither of you is good looking."

Both sisters looked murderously at Miroku, the combined glare probably could have killed a man that didn't know them.

"hahaha…I'm just joking," he said sincerely.

Returning to their battle Huruka and Yuki continued to throw insults at each other.

"Your book was so good, I never read an erotica." Yuki increased her glare.

"I'm still a little surprised you can read at all." Huruka knocked hers up another notch.

"If I couldn't read my script how would I be such a great actress."

"Your not."

"If I'm not a good actress then why am I in so many movies?"

"I could think of two big 'reasons',"Huruka said looking at the upper part of her sister's body.

Naruto looked over at Miruko and asked, "Why do they keep fighting?"

"Ah they're not fighting, their just showing their love for each other." Miroku answered with a big grin on his face.

"I don't think so," the child said as he heard Huruka call Yuki a whore.

---

At around eight something happened in Konoha that only happened every few years, if you're lucky. Slowly small white flakes started to fall from the sky. In less than ten minutes the ground and rooftops of every building were covered in a layer of white powdery ice.

Seeing this through the window Naruto jumped up and went outside and played in the snow. Huruka chased after him and saw him making a snow angel.

"Huruka help me make a snowman," the energetic blond cried as he got on his feet.

Agreeing, Huruka started to collect and compress snow together. As they worked on the middle part, she thought about asking Naruto something that she had been thinking about for a while now.

'_Its now or never_' she thought.

"Naruto how would feel about me adopting you?" Her father had always made jokes about her being strait forward.

"What?" Naruto hoped he heard what he thought he heard.

"I've been thinking of adopting you for a while now." She started working on the head. "Would you want me to?"

"Really?" he asked with a hopeful voice.

"Of course really"

Naruto wouldn't have been able to hold his happiness even if he had wanted to. One moment he was on the ground and then he was in air moving towards Huruka. He knocked her to the ground with a massive smile on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes," Huruka said as she stood up.

"It's gonna be weird calling you mom."

"Well kid your going to have get used to it," she happily ruffled his hair.

"Huruka get inside, it's your turn to sing!" the writer heard Yuki's voice calling her.

"Oh not that again," she groaned as she took Naruto inside.

---

All eyes were on Huruka as they waited for her to begin singing. The writer not singer looked around the room nervously. She soon caught the eyes of her unofficial foster son and decided to just sing the only song she knew.

Naruto would never forget how his unofficial foster mother sounded as she sang.

_Silent night, holy night, All is calm, all is bright _

---

A few days later, on the afternoon of the thirty-first after dropping Naruto off at the orphanage for the last time, Huruka walked home in quietness.

_'Round yon virgin mother and Child, Holy infant so tender and mild_

She started to think about what it would be like to have Naruto as a son. In the middle of these thoughts she didn't notice the person behind her.

_Sleep in heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly peace_

Slowly the person got closer and closer and Huruka was oblivious to it. Eventually she heard someone break in to a full on run. Huruka didn't get a chance to turn around when without warning she felt something pierce through her spine.

---

_Silent night, holy night, Shepherds quake at the sight._

It was almost midnight and Huruka had not picked Naruto up. Wondering what happened the trouble making blond snuck out of the orphanage to Huruka's House. Getting closer to Huruka's house, Naruto saw something in the middle of the street.

_The Saviour is born The Saviour is born_

Naruto looked at the body of his would've-been foster mother. His mind couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. She was covered in cuts.

_Silent night, holy night, Son of God, love's pure light._

He fell too his knees tears streaming down his face. He shook the body roughly to see if she would wake up. He called her name quietly.

"Huruka"

_Radiant beams from Thy holy face, With the dawn of redeeming grace,_

The lonely street was glowing in a swirling crimson light. Naruto's body started to shake wildly.

"Huruka"

_Jesus, Lord at Thy birth Jesus, Lord at Thy birth_

His nails started to resemble claws of an animal, his eyes turned blood red, his hair grew spikier and the whisker marks on his cheeks began to grow becoming more defined. He noticed one last thing before he blacked out. The bracelet that Huruka had gotten from her father was missing.

"Mom"

_Silent night, holy night, All is calm, all is bright_

The entire night covered block was illuminated by the menacing crimson light radiating from the angered child. Konoha was soon engulfed in a massive animalistic bloodthirsty roar that shook the very ground underneath it.

---

Finally I'm finished with chapter three. To all that read this please I'm begging you, review. Also about the song, I'm not insinuating that Naruto is like Jesus or anything, I just thought the song fit the moment. And about the snow. I live in Texas and we are lucky if we get two centimeters of snow. But this year, out of nowhere it started snowing and it went up to my shins. That sort of influinced me to make it snow in the story.

Until next time

Reader D *_*


	3. Murderer

6:00 A.M.

Hello to all my readers and my hmmm 4 approvers of this fic, this is the 4th chapter of my new story, I gotta say I'm really happy with it, I've wrote over 10,000 words and over 200 people have read it…but only about 8 reviews have been received…oh well I digress. Wow my chapters keep getting longer.

I'd to thank a few people before we start, totaltheTERRIER and My Solitude thank you for the reviews, AvatarZERO thank you for staying with this story since a posted it and refereeing the fights between my and and my editor. Speaking of that jerk, i would like to espeacially thank my beta reader Kaze8705, without him this story would make no sense.

In this chapter I worked especially hard and I really hope you like it. Enjoy

Reader D *!*

---

The dark streets of Konoha glowed crimson red. Only two figures were visible in the menacing light. One of the figures was sprawled on the ground; it didn't seem to be moving at all. The other form was standing over the first and seemed to be the source of the eerie light.

As the crimson light began to fade away, the two figures started to be more recognizable. The unmoving shape was revealed to be a brown haired woman. Her eyes didn't have any life in them; they were gazing blankly at the black sky. She wasn't breathing, there was a trickle of blood slowly moving down her cheek. It was Huruka.

The second shape belonged to a small blond haired child. He looked miserable. His skin seemed to glow with a crimson radiance. The child's face grimaced in pain as he stood. He looked as if he was in extreme agony. As the pain slowly faded away from his face, rage rose up and greatly distorted his features. It used to be Naruto.

He was hostile, that much was obvious. The child that was once Naruto was no more. He looked at the dead body of his would be mother. Her body, his mothers body was covered in cuts and blood. At the first sight of what was left of Huruka, Naruto's mind shattered.

The Naruto that first saw Huruka was horrified and had no idea what to do. But the monster that was here now wasn't terrified. He was angry and he knew exactly what to do.

He lowered his nose closer to the body. And sniffed the air around her. The demon reincarnate got on all fours as he sniffed the air more intently. It raised its head as it caught a certain scent in the air around the body.

The demon could smell him…the one who did this to his mother.

It sprang up with great haste, not wasting a single second. The beast's mind had only one word going through it

'Kill!'

He sped through the village streets barely making a sound as he went. Every single person in Konoha who dared to look out his or her window saw it. The monster that had haunted their dreams for six years had finally escaped.

'KILL!'

In less than a minute he met with Konoha's walls and went strait through them. Leaving nothing but a massive gaping hole behind. He flashed through the dark forest, all the while the scent of his prey getting stronger and stronger. Soon enough he would come face to face with the other monster.

'_**KILL!**__'_

---

As this horrible event unfolded, only one was there to bear witness to the entire process. In the shadow infested corners of the streets laid a single man.

He laid on the ground moaning in pain. A clay dog mask, meaning that he was part of the ANBU, kept his face hidden. He had cuts and stabs all over his body, similar to the ones on Huruka.

The man who had killed the civilian was stronger than he had predicted. As a result, he had been taken out fairly easily.

The murderer had kneeled down at the woman's side and took something that was attached to her arm. As the ANBU passed out he saw the man with dark blue hair marvel at the shimmering object in his hand, before he disappeared.

By the time he returned to the world of living, the moon had replaced the sun. He surveyed his surroundings and heard foots steps. At first he thought it was another ANBU coming to investigate but realized that it was just a child. He tried to stand up, unsuccessfully.

The child soon discovered the body of the woman and fell to his knees. He was crying, apparently he knew this woman. Seeing as he couldn't move there was nothing the ANBU operative could do, but watch.

The child started to mumble some words, all of which didn't reach his ears. Except for the very last. The word that would be said before all hell broke loose.

"Mother?"

Then it happened, he felt something it was familiar, it made his blood run cold, this feeling…it was evil. A red light started to flare and surround the child. He slowly turned into something completely different, into a monster.

He unleashed an ear-splitting roar as the crimson light consumed the both of them. The ANBU watched in terror as the light vanished. The energy…chakra was now completely wrapped around the child.

It moved closer to the woman and seemed to be sniffing the air around her. Suddenly he was back on his feet, his face seemed to be concentrating on something. As if he got the answer he was looking for the monster took off running.

The ANBU tried to move again, still with bad results. His hand reached for the monster's disappearing form.

"Wait," his vision started to haze. His reaching hand dropped lifelessly to the ground.

"God help us all." He whispered before the world vanished.

---

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Said a man with dark blue hair. He was wearing a matching black shirt and pants. On his belt was a red holster that carried one of his most valued possessions, his dagger.

After getting exiled from his home village,Touzoku had been reduced to a common bandit, stealing what he could and killing whom he had to. Although, he had to say there was a sort of enjoyment he got from doing those things.

He stared at one of his newest trinkets. It was a gleaming silver bracelet; he had stolen it from some random woman in Konoha. He had spent the last two days leaving the Fire Country to lay low after the steal.

The thief looked greedily at the bracelet, holding it delicately between his thumb and forefinger. Even he would admit that he had taken quite a fall in his life style since he was banished. By the looks of this bracelet though things were going to change.

"Heh, I wonder how much this is wort-" out of the blue he felt something. Every bone in his body started to quiver in fear. His very blood stained soul told him to run away. He looked around the trees for the source of his terror.

Birds scattered throughout the sky as a murderous roar broke through the forest. Touzoku continued to search around; the roar seemed to be getting louder and closer.

Until finally it came, fast and out of nowhere, a red hand with razor like claws struck the left side of his face. He was hurled into the air, slamming through a tree and into another. A loud crack was heard around the forest, whether it was the man or the tree only he himself would know.

The surprisingly unbroken man stood up and stared at the monster that sucker punched him, he instantly unsheathed his dagger and pointed its razor sharp edge straight at the strange creature.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted nervously.

The monster started walking on all fours towards the frightened man. It was… it was… it was… horrifying. It was just a little kid, probably not even half his size. Its entire body was covered in this energy. It was like chakra, except it wasn't. It was different…evil.

The chakra was wrapped around his body, it made him resemble some kind of animal. Around the sides of his head were long stretched out rabbit like ears formed by the chakra. A newly made chakra tail grew from his lower back and swung through air. It looked just like a demon, just like a…fox.

Not wasting any time the fox sprang straight at him, it raised its chakra-influenced claw. It obviously had an unnatural blood lusty determination to tear off his face. The thief was barely able to avoid attack, receiving a long bleeding graze on his cheek.

Though not to say he didn't get his own hit. With one fast motion of his arm, he slashed the chest of the fox. He had a look of complete satisfaction as blood splurged out of its wound. Soon the smirk on his face turned upside down when the wound healed in less than five blinks.

Completely healed, the glaring beast made another charge at the other monster. The thief aimed the end of his dagger at its head, with no success. The fox took a quick dodge under him and struck back with a powerful upper cut.

Touzoku didn't take too kindly to his new bleeding lip. He muttered a few words under his breath with a hateful look on his face. With lighting speed reflexes that he had acquired from a long ninja career, Touzoku swung one slash with his dagger. To anyone else it may have looked like he went through the demon, but if the fox could talk it would tell you that isn't even close to what really happened.

Touzoku counted inside his head '_3…2…1!_'

Numerous gashes started to appear all over the fox's body, each one deeper than the other. Finally when the barrage of slashes stopped, the hacked fox fell to the ground with a hard dud.

The thief looked at the bleeding fox with great pride. "heh too easy." He turned in the other direction; heading back home was what was on his mind now.

"_**Roooaaarrrr**_" 'quietly' made its way to his ears.

As fast as he could, he turned to face the fox. He couldn't believe all of it's wounds were healing. The monster was back to the way he was before, with one small addition. Another long read tail started to grow from his lower back.

The monster was back on its feet stronger and angrier than ever. He leaped at the dagger carrying murderer and delivered a powerful backhand to his temple. Taking advantage the now disoriented man, the fox grabbed him by the shoulders and hurled him into a tree fifteen feet away from them.

Once again a tremendous crunching sound was heard throughout the forest. And once again Touzoku sprawled on the dirt with a surprisingly unbroken back. 'Okay this is harder than I thought it would be', were probably the set of words going through the thief's head.

Recovering as much strength as he could, he pulled himself up and waited for what would happen. Maybe if he kept his distance he would be saf-

Touzoku's little plan was interrupted by a long out reached arm. The fox was at least hmmm fifteen feet away and it was still able to hit him with out leaving its spot. There was a actually a quite simple explanation to how it was able to do that. All it did was raise its arm and the red chakra around it launched toward him. It was very simple and very painful.

In a flash the fox was right in front him and gave him a skin tearing claw at the face. Not done yet the fox served him a powerful blow to the chest, flipped him to his back, and hammered him to the ground.

Not having a chance to catch the breath beaten out of him, Touzoku was grabbed by his shins. The fox's arms extended as it spun the murderer around the forest, making sure not to miss a single object in sight. Then finally it let go, and he was sent grinding through the ground for two minutes. It would have been longer, but 'thankfully' a tree stopped him.

Slowly he stood back with a tremendously painful look in his eye. "No more…I don't know what you want...but I do know one thing…I'M NOT DYING HERE!" He reached for his weapon holster and pulled out a second dagger, three inches longer than the first.

The man brought his right side forward with the longer dagger at hand and the left side behind him. It was a stance that had taken him years to fully master.

The fox made the first move by racing toward the beaten up man it aimed for his head. In one instant it appeared on the man's shoulders, its claw raised to deliver the finishing blow.

Unfortunately Touzoku wouldn't have that, he summoned up all the experience he could. Both of his daggers suddenly pierced both of its shins. Using this new found grip to his advantage, Touzoku flipped the fox into the air. He sliced the fox to ribbons before he got a chance to hit the ground.

As the fox was sent 7ft into the air Touzoku went back to his original stance. He pointed his right dagger in front of himself and held his left pointed behind.

He took a few calming breaths before unleashing hell.

With hundreds of flicks of his wrist, Touzoku sliced and diced the fox over and over again. He didn't want to give the monster a chance to heal. The fox received numerous cuts all across its body, most of which would not heal.

Taking advantage of every muscle in his arm, the murderer gave the fox one powerful slice across the chest. He then closed his attack with a powerful thrust of his left sword. Blood oozed out, as his dagger made contact with the fox's right shoulder.

"_**Ragggghhhhhhh**_" came from the shrieking fox.

Touzoku held the fox by his dagger; he was actually able to look at the demon closely. It was a kid, as hard as was to believe. It had spiky blond hair that as of right now waived around in the red chakra. It couldn't be more than to 4ft. most peculiar about this child was its cat like whisker marks and its crimson eyes. Just by looking into them he could tell the monster wanted him dead.

"Heheheh sorry lil boy, but I told you that I'm not dying here." He brought his right dagger back, ready to finish this fight.

At that moment the fox was almost looked like it accepted its defeat. But as Touzoku was about to thrust his dagger it saw something. A small twinkle came from the murderers right wrist. The fox's eyes closed in on what was on Touzoku's wrist and saw that something was written on it

KEEP MOVING FORWARD

Touzoku's brain had no idea what had just happened, so tried to process the events as best it could.

The monster seemed to have grown another tail that swung as independently as the others. A hand belonging to the fox grabbed the blade before it made contact. Another set of claws formed around the fox's right foot. Said claw swung up and…. sliced down.

Good, Touzoku's brain seemed to get every thing back in order. But he had this horrible pain coming out the of mid section of his arm. He looked at his arm and was horrified to see that a bloody stump had replaced his arm.

Words could not explain how much pain he was in right now, so he decided to go with a blood curling scream.

"AAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH"

The thief cringed in pain as he tried to regain control of himself and stop yelling

"Damn it! aghh! What the hell are you?!" he made sure he didn't let go of his grip on his left dagger.

For once the demon didn't make a sound no growling, no roaring, no nothing. It was completely quiet until it brought its face closer and said in a disordered voice.

"_**Heerrr sooonnn**_"

The fox seeing its moment of opportunity it brought its knees close to its chess. It jolted its feet on Touzoku's chest and propelled its self into the air. Releasing its self from the dagger in the process.

"Damn it, that hurt," said the bleeding out man.

He was finally starting to get it, every time it got a new tail it got stronger. All he had to do was finish this as fast as he could and it would be over. After looking at his arm, which was currently on the ground he said, "it might be a little harder though." The one armed man stood up, not going to die without a fight.

The fox increased its speed and ran around its prey, ready to finally finish the fight. The chakra covered child disappeared from Touzoku's line of sight. The thief looked wildly through the forest worried about what would happen next.

Out of the numerous forest trees came a long stretched out chakra arm. It swiped the backside of his body, leaving a vicious cut behind. Again and again this process happened, making Touzoku have many cuts all over his body.

But he didn't care he would finish now. The now left-handed man tightened his grip on his dagger. He focused with all of his senses to everything around him-self. To every smell, sight, and sound.

He could hear the wind blow, the birds in the sky, leaves falling on the ground and-

CRUNCH

'There!'

With precise accuracy Touzoku flung the blood stained dagger through a barrage of trees, the sound of something being pierced was heard. He reached to the ground and pried his other dagger out of the hand of his once attached arm.

Touzoku slowly limped over to where the sound came from, praying that he had hit his mark. He wasn't exactly sure if he could keep fighting, especially with just one arm.

As he got closer he saw something that made him sigh in relief. The fox that had been kicking his ass up till now was currently pinned to a tree, unable to dig the dagger out.

"Hah told yah you wouldn't beat m-" his gloating was cut short when a massive claw came flying his way. Narrowly dodging, Touzoku rolled on the dirt making sure he still had his other arm.

"That's it!" he had had enough of this, this fight had dragged out far enough. He brought two fingers into a ram seal and concentrated. Odd symbols started to appear on the part of the dagger that was visible. He stepped back a few steps and his eyes flashed open.

"See yah in hell"

**KAAAABBOOOOOM**

The dagger created and enormous explosion, destroying everything near. Smoke surrounded the entire area blocking everything sight. There was no way the fox could have survived it, hell the very tree it was pinned too was blown to smithereens.

Touzoku fell to the ground and wept tears of joy, it was finally over.

The smoke started to dissipate.

He had won, that son of a bitch fox was finally dead, yahoo- wait a minute. His brain picked something up

---

"_Please stop…I have a kid," The bleeding woman could barely wheeze out._

_Touzoku stood over her and said "huh you still alive, wow your a tough cookie aren't you." He slipped her bracelet off her wrist._

"_Please I don't want to leave him"_

"_Sorry not my problem" He brought his dagger up making the finishing move._

"_Naruto" was the last thing Huruka ever said._

---

That was her kid. That demon was her kid.

The smoke cleared fully to reveal a completely crimson red fox with four tails swishing around it. It wanted him dead that was the fact. It wouldn't stop even if it died, it wouldn't stop until he was dead.

The murderer could barely get on his knees so forget standing up. He brought his dagger forward ready for it to end. He was going to face this monster face on.

"Her son" he hollered out loud.

Once again the fox was quiet until it finally answered in a twisted voice.

"_**Naaaruutooo**_"

"Hehheheh guess it was my problem."

With that Naruto charged at the man that had taken her away, his life, Huruka…his mothers life.

Touzoku readied his dagger, ready to thrust at the fox as it got near.

There was a brief moment of calamity as Naruto neared the murderer, Touzoku knowing how the battle would end said one thing and one thing only.

"Naruto!"

In the last moments of his life Touzoku saw only three things. The sight of his precious dagger shattering into a million pieces, Naruto making contact with his chest, and for half a second he saw four tails sticking out of his chest.

---

Naruto still covered in the menacing chakra walked on all fours too the mans detached arm. He slid Huruka's bracelet off of his wrist. There was really nothing else to do now. He had killed the man but it still hadn't brought Huruka back. It didn't do anything!

'I killed him…I killed somebody!' Naruto was slowly coming back to his senses.

'_**HE DESERVED IT'**_ came a voice from inside, taking control once again.

'He did?' Naruto slowly started to drift away.

'_**YESS HEE DIDD HEHEHEH**_'

---

A man with gravity defying brown hair was walking along the forest, searching for something. He had red bo staff strapped to his back, the ends seemed to be made of metal. Across his left eye he had a scar. Weirdly enough, around his neck he wore a shining shard of a mirror that had the feeling as if it was the sheer essence of holiness.

The name of the man was Kilik.

His head twisted and turned around every corner of the forest, his eyes narrowing at any suspicious activity. His fingers twitched at the staff apprehensively, waiting for something to ensue.

A couple of days ago he had stopped by a food stand to get some lunch. While eating, some of the other customers were having a strange conversation. He overheard them say that there was some kind of monster in a forest near by.

They said it was one of the most horrible things they had ever seen. It glowed a bloody crimson red and its eyes couldn't have any more evil than the devil him self. It was in the shape of a fox they said and if he ever heard a roar that made every cell in his brain tell him to run, he had better do so.

But as he neared the end of the forest he saw that nothing was wrong with it, everything seemed perfectly fine. Kilik shook his head, he should have known better than to believe in some old mans gossip. He turned around ready to leav-

SMACK

With enough force to kill any normal man Kilik was sent flying into the air. He looked at his attacker and nearly dropped dead at what he saw. It was the fox.

Not wasting a minute, he grabbed his staff and got into his battle position. He poised his weapon up and charged at the beast.

He hammered the end of his staff across the monsters head, sending it into the ground. Not staying down for long the fox launched both feet to Kiliks chest. Making use of the claws on its feet the fox held on to the man, clawing and punching at his face.

Being quite fond of his face Kilik grabbed the fox by the sides and slung it to the ground. He sucked in air in pain, his hands felt like they were on a open fire. Taking a quick look at them, he saw that they were scorched, covered in blisters.

Landing on its feet, the fox scurried away from the man. Just as Kilik was about to chase after it, the fox made a quick 180 and fired a sharp claw at him. Kilik barely dodged the claw, but the tree next to him was not so lucky. It was smashed in half and into many little pieces.

If that wasn't bad enough, the fox seemed to not want to waste the tree. The stretched out claw grabbed the detached part of the tree and hurled it at him. This time Kilik was not so lucky, the tree connected…hard to his body. His breath among other things was knocked out of him.

Fortunately as the log kept going, it showed compassion on him and left him behind…on the ground…flattened…gasping for air. He stood up with the help of his staff and glared at the monster.

The monster ran straight at him, giving a hard punch to his left cheek. Kilik saw that this fight would just be a full out brawl…he was ok with that. He swatted the beast with his staff sending him up into the air.

The fox extended his arm to the man, delivering a powerful punch. He dropped both feet on Kilik's gut, striking both claws at his body.

"huhhghgh" Kilik groaned, he could feel it, he wouldn't last much longer like this. He had to end this now.

Seizing his only opportunity, he grabbed its neck and hung it in the air. Quickly he let go and thumped its side with his staff. Twisting his body, he swatted the other side of its body. He then gave the fox a strong upper cut with the end of his staff, shooting it into the sky. Jumping into the air, Kilik raised his staff upwards and smashed him into the ground.

With quick reflexes he stopped his own fall by stabbing his weapon into the fox. Digging it into the very flesh of it, he propelled the fox into the air again and crushed it right back to the ground.

Kilik took a few gasping breaths for air, its not exactly such a good idea to go into battle after just getting hit by a log. The fact that his staff was getting heavier wasn't helping him.

His staff had a special ability that can be pretty useful; it can drain the energy of any person it hits. But eventually if it takes too much energy it starts to gain weight, but seeing as he had only hit the fox a few times he had to wonder what the hell it was.

As the monster tried to get back up some of its energy diminished, he could actually see through the energy. He saw what it was but only for a second or two.

"A child, you're just a child?" said Kilik astounded. His resolve to fight this monster seemed to vanish.

As it disappeared back into its own energy, it attacked once again. With one last bit of self-defense Kilik knocked the child off its track with his bo staff. Resulting in two outcomes, the fox being pushed back a few feet and is staff overloading and blowing up into millions of splinters.

The 'child' leapt towards the man.

'_He's cursed just like I was._'

Its claws grew longer and even more deadly.

'_I don't think he wants to do this to me_'

It released a bloodthirsty roar.

He had a brief image of Xianglian.

'_Xianglian it's just like what you saw huh?'_

It was less than a foot away.

'_Just like you Xianglian I cant let this child live like this_.

The fox thrust its claw forward, and Kilik countered with an attack of his own.

---

There are many ways that a person can react when they wake up in the middle of woods, with no real idea of how they got there. Especially when right in front of you there is a dead body.

For a six year old named Naruto, the reaction was to go into shock and look around at his surroundings. The six year old noticed many things such as a hole in the side of the man's chest and his very own hand being inside that hole at that very moment.

Naruto was barely able to keep from wetting him self. He then saw something that scared the crap out him (not literally).

The eyes of the man, he thought was dead opened. He stared with hardly any life left in him.

Kilik did not have much life in him. He doubted he would last any longer, so he would have to make his last words count. He propped his hand up and pointed directly at the center of Naruto's chest.

Looking down he saw something that he hadn't noticed. Around his neck was a shard of glass. It felt strange, not in a bad way but he felt like something in him was being held back.

He looked back at the man in front of him knowing he had done this. He had killed this man. Suddenly the man himself finally spoke up with his last words.

"Don't ever take that off," then he was gone. The last bit of life in his eye faded away.

There were many ways Naruto could have reacted at that moment. But he settled for the usual passing out. He was lost, the only person around was dead, and he had nowhere to go. What was he supposed to do, what direction could he take. He didn't now what to do. He wanted Huruka here right now, he wanted to be somewhere else, he wanted all of this to change.

---

Finally I'm finished with this chapter, its been keeping me up at night. To all my readers' sorry if the fight scenes weren't that good, but I tried my best. I'll try to get the next chapter started as soon as I can. Please review, or else I might kill off Hinata in the story.

Until next time

Reader D *_*


	4. sneak peek

Well hello there again my few readers. Again I'm sorry for taking so long on writing this chapter. I've been pretty busy lately, but I've decided to just show you what i've written so far. Its not much, but i hope it will hold you guys over for a while. I'll try to finish up the chapter as soon as i can. Also i decide to combine the first two together seeing as people stop reading my story after those two.

Remember I don't own Naruto or Soul Caliber. Enjoy

Reader D

---

The cold nights were the worst. Every time the sun would set the temperature would follow right behind it. With a worn out jacket and scarf being the only things shielding him from the cold, Naruto was stuck in his own personal Winter Wonder hell. As his arms rubbed his shoulders roughly determined to get even the slightest bit of warmth, he made his best attempts to sleep.

Trying all he could to ignore his surroundings. The random noises that made their way into his ear. The dark shadows hiding anything that could want him for a late night snack. The sad crescent moon bearing down on him, showing him that misery really does love company.

He ate what ever he could find, which of course meant either it was already dead or that it had more than four legs. At this very moment one of the things that he had just eaten over two hours ago, was currently trying to crawl its way up his throat.

One more hour and forty sneezes later, the six year old had finally had it. He felt a horrible uneasiness as he walked over to one part of the forest he completely hated. Usually after waking up in the middle of basically nowhere, curiosity gets the better of you and you start looking around.

A few days after burying the first dead guy in front of him, he had found another.

He was starting to see a pattern.

But he didn't bury this one or even touch it. The body was a little decomposed and had been picked at by random animals at the forest. But...his clothes were in pretty good condition, minus the big hole in the chest and the missing sleeve.

Naruto stood over the dead body, trying to keep his dinner from crawling out. Just as he was going to reach over an touch it, a rat pocked its little head out from the bleeding chest and upon seeing Naruto, quickly ran off. With that sight embedded in his head forever Naruto abruptly backed away and turned to walk off. After a few feet away from the body, the child was ambushed by a freezing cold breeze. With the feeling of hypothermia starting to set in, Naruto turned back to the body.

---

The following morning, our little grave digger woke up snuggling a fairly warm jacket.

---


End file.
